The invention relates generally to compaction machines, such as those used to compact landfills and, more particularly, to compactor wheels on such a compaction machine having a modular axle guard system for guarding against refuse and debris wrapping around the axle of the compaction machine.
Compaction machines are used to compact landfill sites, garbage dumps and other such locations. These machines typically include a self-propelled vehicle having four large wheels made of steel. Each wheel has a hub mounted to one end of an axle and a rim disposed around and radially out from the hub. The rim typically includes an outer wrapper on which a plurality of cleats is usually mounted. One problem encountered by such machines is the accumulation of waste behind the compaction wheel. Waste materials such as steel cable, wire, rope and the like have a particularly detrimental effect. Such refuse tends to wrap around the axles of the compaction machine and become trapped between the wheel and its axle, increasing the corresponding frictional forces therebetween. Increasing the friction between the wheel and its axle increases the load on the wheel propulsion system (e.g., an internal combustion engine) and reduces the life of the compaction machine. In addition, such increased frictional forces can cause the compaction wheels to wear to the point of requiring repair or even replacement of the wheels. Such wear related repairs can be very costly, and replacement wheels are very expensive.
Previously, the only way to prevent the buildup of waste behind the wheels and the corresponding premature wear and tear on the compaction machine was to periodically remove each compaction wheel so that refuse trapped between the wheel and the axle can be removed. Removing the compaction wheels on a compaction machine is a labor intensive and time consuming process. Compaction wheels can have an outside diameter of up to 84 inches and weigh up to five tons per wheel. It can take up to three working days or more to remove, clean and inspect the wheels and axles of a typical compaction machine. Such down time can result in lost income from refuse left uncompacted. In addition, trash dumping sites typically do not have backup compaction machines available to take over during the down times. The operator of, for example, a landfill risks being charged federal and state fines for each day the trash at the site remains uncompacted.
More recently, axle guard systems have been included on compactor wheels to help prevent refuse and debris from wrapping around the axle of the compaction machine. Such axle guard systems are typically formed of a singular barrier that is formed about a rim of the compactor wheel, with the barrier being bolted or welded onto the wheel. While such an axle guard system performs to help prevent refuse and debris from wrapping around the axle of the compaction machine, the unitary barrier of the guard makes repair of the axle guard difficult. That is, it is recognized that portions of the axle guard may become worn over time and need replacement. For axle guard systems formed as a singular, unitary barrier, it is necessary to remove the entire axle guard from the compactor wheel, which can be costly and time consuming. Furthermore, axle guard systems formed as a singular, unitary barrier are typically composed of a single material, such as an abrasion resistant material able to withstand wear. Such material is expensive, and it would be desirable to use cheaper materials for formation of the axle guard system where possible.
It would therefore be desirable to have a system and method for providing an axle guard system that is modular in form, thus allowing for the selective removal of sections of the axle guard system as desired. It would furthermore be de desirable to have an axle guard system that is composed of multiple materials, so as to minimize materials costs in constructing the axle guard system and allow for offering of axle guard systems at different price levels.